The objectives of this single institution open label pilot study are to evaluate the effectiveness, safety and clinical outcome of combining radiotherapy with paclitaxel and estramustine in the treatment of brain metastases. Patients will undergo standard cranial irradiation (30 Gy) and will receive estramustine po (900 mg/m2) on days 0, 1, 8 and paclitaxel infusions (225 mg/m2) on days 1 and 8. Patients will be closely monitored with blood tests, radiological scans and examinations to assess response to therapy and ameliorate side effects.